


A Week in the Life

by Polomonkey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Painplay, Pegging, Romance, Safewords, Sex Toys, non sibling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Niska works as a domme in a fetish club. This is a story of four regular clients and one surprise walk-in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my h/c bingo square 'head trauma' - which I've sort of interpreted here as trauma inside the head. Which I think we can all agree Leo has a lot of. 
> 
> I've based this on an idea the lovely brunettepet gave me a long time ago, about Niska working in a fetish club. But I could never quite decide who I wanted her to end up with in the fic, and then Series 2 came along...
> 
> Please note: they're not siblings or Synths in this au. This fic contains a sub pushing themselves too far with painplay, in case you might find that triggering. Please do read the tags!

Mondays are Mia days.

She’s one of Niska’s oldest clients and one of Niska’s favourites too. She’s so prim and proper looking that Niska can’t help but enjoy taking her apart.

Mia likes to be praised and cossetted so Niska gives her lots of encouragement and rewards for doing well. Mia’s favourite reward is to sit on Niska’s lap, her back to Niska’s chest, and let Niska finger her soft and slow until she’s sighing with pleasure. It’s always gentle with Mia, lots of caressing and touching and terms of endearment. Niska makes sure to end every session by telling Mia how well she’s done, and always receives a pretty blush and a dip of the head in return.

Mondays are relaxing as can be, a perfect way to start the week.

 

***

 

Tuesdays are Max days.

He’s a relatively new client, he’s only had five sessions so far. They’re still learning about other but Niska likes what she sees so far. Mainly because he’s so good natured. Niska was very intense when she started out as a domme (most would argue she’s still intense now, but whatever) and she had an idea that there was no place for laughter in a session, that the passion and the mood would be irrevocably ruined.

She’s softened a lot on that one, having seen first-hand how enjoyable a little light heartedness can be. Max is the latest in a line of clients that doesn’t take anything too seriously. He likes being edged so she tends to tie him down and tease him for as long as he can hold out. For some clients it would be a more extreme experience but he always seems so glad to be there, so comfortable even when he’s on the knife edge of stimulation. And he smiles when he orgasms, which is something Niska’s rarely ever seen before. It freaks her out at first and then it grows on her. There’s just something endearing about Max in general, from the grin he gives her when he walks in, to the polite way he thanks her when he leaves.

Tuesdays always leave her feeling good.

 

***

 

Wednesdays are Mattie days.

Mattie’s a brat and Niska loves it. She loves telling Mattie what a bad girl she is, stripping her down to her underwear and caressing her all over with the flogger as Mattie giggles. Loves telling her how she’s going to punish her, how she’s going to make sure Mattie never misbehaves again.

The threats are as far as it gets, it’s the fantasy that Mattie wants. The flogger never actually gets used but the sessions always do culminate in a nice long spanking. Mattie over Niska’s lap, wiggling and squirming as Niska disciplines her. Grinding her crotch into Niska’s leg, little breathy moans coming out of her mouth until her breath begins to hitch. Then Niska flips her over and uses a vibrator on her until Mattie comes with a scream.

They cuddle, afterwards. Niska can admit she’ll only do this with her female clients, that it’s maybe one way her personal preferences bleed into work. Mattie is all soft and pliant and sleepy after she comes, stroking her fingers through Niska’s hair and muttering about how pretty she is.

Mattie is young, only just turned twenty one. Niska wouldn’t see her before then, she has a strict twenty one and over policy. Sometimes she’s worried Mattie’s getting too invested, that she sees Niska as more than just a domme. But she’ll learn, eventually, the practical side of Niska reasons. And she’ll survive it.

Until then, Wednesdays will be fun.

 

***

 

Thursdays are difficult.

They didn’t used to be. Niska always had a soft spot for Leo before. He was a bit grumpy and closed off, just like her, and she always viewed it as a personal victory when she could bring him to a point of total release, no holds barred.

Lately, it’s been different. The last few sessions, Leo hasn’t just seemed closed off. He’s seemed sad.

And it affects what he wants. They’ve always had a fairly simple routine. Leo goes in for painplay so sessions usually involve a warm up spanking, then a light flogging, and then sometimes a paddling if Leo’s in the mood. Then Niska pegs him with a strap on until he comes and makes sure he gets plenty of aftercare before she sends him on his way.

Painplay is not a problem. A lot of her clients are into it and it’s something she’s fond of herself. She’s always hated the idea that runs rampant in non-BDSM circles, that having a pain kink indicates something unhealthy about a person. It’s bollocks, pure and simple. Fetishes are weird and wonderful things and Niska’s seen it all in her time. The sweetest, most well-adjusted people often had the most hard-core requests. There was nothing pathological about their desires. It was how they got off and nothing more.

But within BDSM circles, there are clients to watch out for. She’s gotten to know the signs over the years. People who were using physical pain not as a release, but as a punishment for themselves. Not a punishment fetish like Mattie, but an actual punishment. It was the equivalent of going out to a bar and picking a fight with a skinhead, except in The Palace you had to pay for the pleasure of being hurt.

She hadn't thought that about Leo before. But the last few sessions he’s been asking for more and more pain. And seeming less and less interested in the orgasm or the aftercare.  

 So there’s a peculiar wariness in her when he lies face down on the bed and asks to skip the spanking and go straight to the flogger. She starts out with gentle flogging anyway, this is supposed to be a warm up, but he shifts impatiently and then asks her to move on.

She expects him to ask for the paddle but he points at the whip on the wall. Niska doesn’t use the whip very often. She’s had extensive training in whipping, so it’s not as though she isn’t confident in her abilities. But it’s a much more heavy duty implement than most of her clients want.

She double checks a few times but Leo insists so she gets it down from the wall and cracks it a few times experimentally. She starts with a few light strokes to his buttocks and then he asks for it harder.

She complies, very carefully. It’s easy to do serious damage with a whip if it goes in the wrong place. Already raised lines are appearing on Leo’s skin, red and vivid.

Normally she’d be complimenting herself on the stroke work, enjoying her human canvas as her sub squirmed in pleasure. But something about this just feels wrong and she can’t put her finger on why.

She doesn’t put it together for another minute or so. Normally at this point in a session, Leo’s body would be relaxing into the bed, the tension melting out of him. But he’s ramrod stiff and his fists are clenched. His breathing’s coming fast and she can see suddenly that he’s in pain, and not the good kind.

Time to put a stop to this.

“We’re moving on, slave,” she instructs imperiously. “I want to fuck that sweet little hole of yours now.”

“No,” Leo says.

“You don’t give the orders here,” she says, the sense of wrongness increasing.

“Keep hitting me. Please, Mistress. Whip me harder.”

Leo’s voice is strained, at this point he’s usually slipped into compliance, his voice turning soft and sluggish.

“You’ve had enough,” she says, one last attempt at getting this session back on track.

“No, I haven’t. Hit me!”

“Alright, red,” Niska says, dropping her domme voice.

Leo turns onto his side, his face a picture of shock.

“Are you safe-wording?”

“Damn right I am. You don’t seem to know your limits today so I’m stopping this session.”

“No, please. Please Mistress. I need it.”

Now that he’s turned, she can see there are tears in his eyes.

“Please, Niska,” he says softly and she shakes her head.

“You’re not safe right now,” she says and drops the whip onto the floor. “What’s going on?”

Leo’s face crumples then.

“Nothing, I just need… I just need…”

He turns away, buries his head in his arms. Niska walks around the side of the bed, gently reaches out to touch his arm.

He’s crying in earnest now, shoulders shaking. Niska waits, rubbing his arm.

In a calm, soothing tone, she tells him she’s going to patch him up. She asks him to focus on her voice, to stay grounded. She talks to him as she fetches the ointment, asks his permission before she moves to rub it in.

Then she holds him, still talking softly. It’s lucky she has no appointment after his because they stay there for quite some time before she feels he’s safe to leave. And even then she makes him call a friend to come and pick him up, to ensure he doesn’t go home alone.

He doesn’t tell her what’s wrong and she doesn’t ask. There are some things she can’t fix.

Thursdays are difficult enough to make her wonder if she’s in the right line of work at all.

 

***

 

Friday finds Niska on her own in her room, after her last client for the day has gone. She’s thinking about Leo and about her job and about how it feels when it goes wrong.

Odi on reception buzzes in.

“We’ve got a walk-in asking for you.”

“No walk-ins,” she says irritably but he cuts her off.

“I think you’ll want to see this one.”

Thoroughly pissed off, she goes to her door and flings it open, ready to send this walk-in packing with a flea in their ear.

Then she stops.

“Hello Niska,” Astrid says.

It’s not often in her life that Niska’s lost for words, but she is now.

“You… you live in Berlin,” she says stupidly and Astrid laughs.

“Yes but they have invented something called an airplane, you may have heard of it.”

Niska can’t quite believe her eyes. She met Astrid at a BDSM weekend event in Berlin two months before. Astrid works as a sub in one of Berlin’s premier fetish clubs and she’d come along to the expo to pick up some new tricks. They’d ended up doing a floor scene together, which somehow turned into a drink after, which somehow turned into sex at Astrid’s flat, which somehow turned in Niska staying an extra week in Berlin and wandering round the city hand in hand with Astrid like some lovesick teenager.

Niska doesn’t do attachments. They don’t work well with her job and they don’t suit her personality. She isn’t made to be faithful and she isn’t made to settle down.

At least that’s what she’s told herself every day since she left Berlin and it’s only seeing Astrid now that she realises she’s been fooling herself beyond all measure.

“How long are you here for?” she says dazedly and Astrid shrugs.

“A week. A month. A year. Lots of fetish clubs in England. I’m sure they could use a sub like me.”

“You came for the clubs?” she says and Astrid smiles then, soft and sweet.

“No, Niska. I came for you.”

That’s all it takes. They’re falling on the bed and Astrid’s giggling, that perfect high sound that sends a thrill through Niska’s heart. She strips Astrid down, ties her hands to the bedposts and then licks her out slowly, delighting in every noise of pleasure that Astrid makes. Then she tortures her for a while with the mini vibe, holding it right against Astrid’s clit until she begs for mercy, damp with sweat and bucking her hips. Then she lets her come once and teases her with tongue and fingers until she comes again. Then she rides out her own orgasm by straddling Astrid’s thigh, giving full voice to her moans and shouts in the way she never will in a session.

They clean up quick and shuffle out the door, holding each other up, tired and happy. Odi gives them a knowing look in the lobby and Niska flicks him the finger before asking him to rearrange some of her weekend clients.

“I’m going to be very busy for a while,” she says and kisses Astrid all the way home.

Friday is a good day.

But then, Niska thinks perhaps all days are going to be good from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
